All I Need
by momojinxie
Summary: While dealing with a loss, Conner Kent finds himself returning to his roots back in Smallville. There he meets the beautiful and spirited Megan Morse. AU. SuperMartian.
1. Chapter 1: All I Need

Hello my lovelies, I've been working on and off on this fic for a few months now and I'm finally ready to share with you all. Please Review, and I'll have a new chapter for you all very soon.

* * *

**All I Need**

Chapter One

A young man tapped his finger on the window sill of his black Ford pickup as he drove on the long dirt road, leading into the city. He had raven black hair and the most piercing blue eyes. He had spent so much time living in the city, or traveling during his time in the service he almost forgot what it was like to be in a small town. Although, the dirt road leading into Smallville reminded him of the roads of Quorac that he patrolled nightly. He shook the thought from his head. _I went to Smallville to get away from it all..._ After years of war, killing, casualties, he had enough. His psyche couldn't take much more of it. He smiled fondly as he drove past the Welcome to Smallville, Kansas. Population 25,001. Creamed Corn state sign. He remembered seeing that sign as a kid and wanting nothing more than to leave this tiny town. The moment he turned 18 he enlisted in the Marines and never looked back. _Hard to believe it's been five years...never thought I'd be coming back here..._

As he drove by the buildings it was like nothing changed. It was a town frozen in time. He passed the red bricked building with the faded American flag painted on the side, he remembered going there with his grandfather to get ice cream every Sunday after church. It was their little secret that they kept from his grandmother. She never like the idea of him spoiling his dinner.

He pulled into the convenient store and hopped out of the truck. He made his way inside the store. Going straight for the milk. It was force of habit; it was like it was physically impossible to visit his grandparents without bringing them a carton of milk. He smiled at the old woman sweeping. "Morning Ma'ma."

The woman sweeping looked up at him, dropping the broom. "My goodness, Conner Kent? Is that you?" she adjusted her eyes glasses and smiled brightly.

He looked down shyly and nodded as he grabbed the milk and proceeded to the counter. "Yes ma'ma."

"Morty come here! It's Clark Kent's boy." she called toward the back room. A man in his late sixties came out wiping oil from his hands.

"Wow, splitting image of your pa. Last I heard you were some high ranking general in the army. Your grandparents know your back in town?"

He slipped a hand in his jean pocket. "Thank you sir. Actually, I was a Sergeant Major in the Marines, and I'm surprising them."

"Ya know what Conner, do me a favor and bring Martha this apple pie." the elder woman walked to the back room and boxed up an apple pie. "Here this used to be your favorite."

Since Smallville was such a tiny all American town he forgot how close he was to everyone. They all watched him grow up. "Still is ma'ma." he gave her a bright smile. "Well I'll just take this gallon of milk." as he reached for his wallet the woman shook her head.

"Conner Kent, your money's no good here. Please take it as a welcome home gift, besides it's the least we could do for a war hero."

He nodded "Thank you ma'ma" he took the pie and milk, then walked back out to his car after saying his goodbyes to the kind couple. He noticed a young woman in the phone both. She kicked the bottom of the booth and slammed the phone shut. He watched her walk out of the booth and run her hands in her hair, frustrated. She was petite, with short red hair and freckles. She was obviously in her early twenties. He rolled down his window. "Need some help?"

She looked up and smiled, she couldn't help but to feel embarrassed at her little out burst. "Um, I don't suppose you know how to fix the engine of a Lexus do you?" _First my phone dies, then my engine fails on me. _She took a double take at the man talking to her, he looked so familiar. _But I wouldn't forget someone like him..._

He laughed "You gave old man Morty a foreign car to work on?" Morty was one of the only mechanics in this part of Smallville, and it was rare for him to get any form of foreign car.

She smiled "Yeah I guess that does sound kinda silly." she shrugged.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?"

"No offense, but I've never seen you around." she narrowed her eyes skeptically. "I don't know you"

"No offense, but I don't think you have too many other options." he smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and stroked her chin for a bit. "You're not from around here are you?"

She looked up at him with her honey eyes. "What makes you say that?" _He's the stranger! _

He smiled smugly. "Because you're skeptical of a helping hand."

She shrugged and walked over to the car. "I don't have much money to offer you and it's kind of far from here."

"Where to?"

"Do you know Kent Farm? it's on Hickory Lane?"

He opened the door for her "Hop in, I'm on my way there right now." He watched her climb in as he started the car. She set her brown leather bag on her lap and gazed out the window. "So is there a reason that you're going to my grandparents farm?" his voice was so casual as he checked the streets and continued south.

She fastened her seat belt and stared at him stunned. "Your grandparents are Martha and Johnathon Kent?" she watched as he nodded "So you're Conner?" she smiled brightly "I'm Megan Morse. I kinda live there" she laughed "I mean I live in the barn."

He looked toward her as his eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"No I mean-" she waved her hands "I help out around the barn and your grandparents took my brother and I in. We live in the barn" she noted the look of confusion on his face. "I'm sorry" she giggled. "Umm...I can explain better when we get there. It's not as strange as it sounds, I swear." she smiled and leaned her chin on her hand as she took in the view. He noticed the slight apprehension she may have had melted away learning about his identity. She smiled and subconsciously tapped her fingers against her thigh with the tune of the Radiohead song playing softly. _Martha and Johnathon are going to be so happy._

He couldn't help but study her, she was very beautiful, he'd never seen anyone that looked like her before. Not only did she have red hair, but soft freckles that dusted her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were the most abnormal combination of brown and gold and her skin had a beautiful golden undertone. He quickly tried to shake the thought. He was a young man that just spend the last few years being deployed to Quorac, of course he was glad to see a beautiful woman, but it wasn't even the fact that he lusted for her, but he just took in her beauty.

He knew that whatever his grandparents told her about him was enough for her to lower her guard. The rest of the drive was quiet, only the faint playing of the radio and the tires of the road filled the void. He occasionally glanced over at her, she seemed happier, and much more relaxed. Conner drove down the pathway, passing the white mailbox by the street with Kent engraved on the side. It was a decent drive from the street to the house, but Conner was happy to be home. There was a big red barn to the left of the white two story house.

He parked his truck and a old woman walked out on the porch and adjusted her glasses. "Conner..." she whispered, eyeing the familiar black truck. "Conner!" she cried running to hug him tightly.

As soon as he got out of the truck he was greeted with her hug. He held her tight and smiled "Hey Grandma" he rubbed her shoulder's lovingly. "I missed you too"

Jonathon walked out from the barn, slipping his cap back on. He smiled brightly. "Goodness Megan. You go into town to for some errands and you come home with my grandson."

She smiled shyly. "We just ran into each other, he gave me a lift home." she giggled.

"Morty and Susan send there love" Conner smiled and handed the pie and milk to his grandmother. "And a pie." he followed his grandparents into the house with Megan behind them.

"Well Conner, You should have called. I thought you had another six months on your tour." Jonathon began pouring a cup of coffee for them.

"Nope, we finished up about a week ago. I think I'll be taking some time off..."

"War changes you son" his grandfather set the coffee cup in front of him. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming? We could have prepared your room."

"I wanted to surprise you" he smiled taking a sip of his coffee. _Nothing's changed a bit, Ma' and Pa are still as cheerful as ever. It's like I was here yesterday...this little town just doesn't change. _"I gave mom and dad a call though, they should be back in the country in a few days." Clark and Lois were working on a story in the Siberian tundra.

Megan smiled and ran her hand through her hair "Well. I'll leave you guys to get reacquainted." she slipped her hands into the front of her jean pockets. Although she was genuinely happy for them, she felt like she was intruding on family time._ I should go.._. "I have some work to do in the barn." she waved, making her way toward the door.

"Alright sweetheart, but since Conner's in town I would like you and Garfield to join us for supper. We're making Conner's favorite, barbecue ribs with all the fixens. Supper's 7 sharp."

She nodded. "Of course Martha. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Conner spent the day catching up with his grand parents and helped out Martha prepare dinner, while Jonathon finished up on the farm. After a few moments of silence, only filled with the chops of the vegetables on the cutting board, Martha cleared her throat."So Conner...what do you think of Megan? She's a really beautiful young lady isn't she?"

Conner looked up from pealing the potatoes and blushed a bit. "Gram!" He huffed. _Nope, nothing's changed, Gram is still trying to fix me up._ "I barely know the girl. She seems nice though...how long as she been living here?"

"Just over a year, poor thing drove into town with her little brother. Her car was parked outside the town." she looked down and set down the knife, her eyes pained with a bit of sadness. "She was living in her car for quite a while..." She continued chopping the onions. "I offered her a place to stay and we converted the barn into an apartment. They can have some privacy there and Megan insisted on doing work around the barn and farm since we refused to take her money."

He wasn't surprised that his grandmother would bring a total stranger into her house. That was just like her. "I see..." Conner muttered and glanced out the window, he watched as Megan stacked bundles of hay against the barn. _I wonder what brought her to Smallville... _He watched as she wiped some sweat of her brow, and a few moments later his grandfather placed a large stack of hay beside the barn as well. He looked winded as he high fived her and laughed.

Martha smirked seeing him watch her. "She really is a darling girl Conner." she mumbled as she checked on the ribs. "Smart too."

"Grandma" he raised an eyebrow. He shook his head before turning his attention back to the potato. He acknowledged her beauty, there was no denying it, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for a relationship, or that she was even interested.

Megan popped her head inside of the house, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Martha, I'm terribly sorry to ask but...since my car is in the shop. Would you mind if I borrow your truck so I can get my brother from school?"

"I'd love to let you borrow it, but I forgot to put gas in that darn thing. Conner, sweetheart can you drive Megan? It's your old high school."

He nodded as he set the potato down. "Sure no problem." he walked out with her.

She smiled looking up to him. "Thanks"

Johnathon passed the two on their way to the truck and looked at Martha, cocking his head to the side. "The truck has a full tank. You're just trying to play match maker."

She smiled as she watched the two drive off. "So what if I I am? Wouldn't you love having Megan as your granddaughter?" He chuckled as he slid his hat off.

–

As Conner drove to the school he looked over at Megan. "Your brother doesn't take the school bus?" He remembered always riding on the bus from school, most of the time he and his friends would come to hang out in the barn.

She smiled sadly. "Garfield has had trouble...fitting in here..." He was the new kid in a town of kids that grew up together, she wondered if there was more to it, but he never wanted to talk about anything with her. She noticed her brother sitting on a park bench half a block from the school. "There he is"

Since Gar wasn't familiar with the the black pick up he didn't think much of it when it stopped. It wasn't until he heard his sister's voice that he looked up. He couldn't see the man driving but crawled into the back seat. "Hey Sis, who's your friend?"

"Gar, this is Conner. Martha and Johnathon's grandson." she looked back at her brother and smiled. "Hey...why weren't you waiting at the school?"

He momentarily made eye contact with Conner through the rear-view mirror and looked away. "Nice to meet you." his jaw tightened "Uh-No reason, I just thought it'd be easier to pick me up- you know without the traffic near the school."

Conner caught how his jaw clenched. He knew he was lying, he noticed a small bruise under the sleeve of his shirt forming. He figured he had a reason for lying, but he couldn't help but be curious.

As soon as they arrived back to the farm, Gar bolted out of the car and hurried to the barn. "Gar clean up for dinner!" she shouted out to him and sighed softly. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Hey Conner...can I ask you something?" she glanced over to him.

"Sure."

"How old were you when you started pushing people out?" she glanced back toward the barn. "I know it's a a teen thing but...I know he's hiding something from me..."

He looked over and saw that concerned look that plagued her bright honey eyes. "When I was his age I already shut everyone out. I hated everything, I was always so angry." his eyes narrowed. "My parents moved around a lot for work...so I stayed with my grandparents...I just...had so much hatred...but my grandparents have the patience of saints..." he smiled. "They just dealt with it until I was done throwing my little tantrum."

She laughed softly. "How long did that little tantrum last?"

He smirked. "From Garfield's age until I was 18"

She let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. "Great" she slowly made her way toward the barn. Her shoulder's slumped, and slightly defeated. She kicked the ground with her high tops before opening the barn door. After relaxing in the barn for a bit Megan showered and washed up for dinner. She changed out of her t-shirt and jeans to a blouse, skirt, and a pair of ballet flats.

She smoothed down Garfield's hair and smiled softly. "Meg, do I really have to wear this?" he tugged on the button up. "Why can't we just eat dinner in our regular clothes?"

"Gar, yes you do" she straightened his shirt and smiled. "We have to show the Kent's that we aren't charity cases and that we can look presentable" she looked in the mirror and smoothed down her blouse. She put on a bit of make up and clipped a small hair pin in her hair. "Please be on your best behavior." Gar sighed following her toward the house. She knocked on the door and smiled seeing Conner open the door. "Hey" she handed him a basket. "We brought cookies." she walked inside and Gar made his way to the dining room. "Martha told me that you liked chocolate chip." she looked over to him, her eyes glancing up and down his body as a small heat begin to build on her cheeks. He changed into a black button up, that was slightly unbuttoned toward the top. "You clean up nicely."

He smirked. Her gawking hadn't gone unnoticed. "Thanks" he led her into the dining room and set the cookies on the table. "You clean up pretty nicely yourself" He pulled her chair out for her, and she froze looking at him. It was obvious that she wasn't used to anything like that. She muttered a thank you as she took her seat, a soft blush graced her cheeks.

He took his seat beside her and once his grandparents joined them at the table they said grace and began to eat. There was an awkwardness about the dinner, it was filled with Conner answering his grandparents questions about his tour. He glanced over to Megan and smiled; not wanting to make the entire dinner conversation about him he decided to ask her a question. "So, are you working or going to school?"

Her head shot up hearing him. "I'm a waitress at the diner." _Though...I should be in art school..._

"And she's an amazing painter." Johnathon looked up.

"It's just a hobby" she shook her head, embarrassed. "Something to clear my head with."

"What do you like to paint?" he asked looking at her.

"Portraits..." she smiled and looked down. "There's something about being able to capture entire personalities...hopes and dreams...in a painting..." He looked completely captivated by her answer. It was if he understood what she meant.

Martha passed the biscuits around the table and looked to Megan "Sweetheart, would you mind if Conner stayed in the barn with you?" her eyes shifted to her husband. "Johnathon tried to be Superman and fix the leaky facet in Conner's bathroom and ended up flooding the whole room."

Megan looked up and patted the napkin against her lip. "Sure no problem." _I mean it is there house. _Her eyes glanced over at Conner as she quickly tried to put her attention back on the potatoes. _What girl would object to a handsome man staying in their home?_

After dinner, Gar went back to the barn to shower and start his homework. Megan helped Conner with his bags and led him into the loft. "And here's the grand tour" she giggled. The bottom level of the barn had a small kitchen. A fridge, stove and a few chairs and a table. There was also a make shift living room with an old red couch, and television with a large antenna. In the corner of the barn he noticed a large canvas, there was a portrait of a woman painted on it.

"You don't eat with my grandparents?" he noticed the dishes in the sink.

"Sometimes we do, but for the most part we stand alone. I don't wanna be anymore of a burden on them then we are. Sometimes I work late at the diner so we miss a sit down dinner." she gestured toward an empty space. "That's where I'd park Lubelle."

"Lubelle?"

"My car" she giggled and led him upstairs. "Come on." The top level was significantly cleaner. There was wood flooring with a desk and a few books. She led him to the hallway, there were three doors. "This is my room" she gestured beside her. "My brother and I will stay here, and you can take Gar's old room" She pointed across the hall. "And the bathroom is at the end of the hall."

He poked his head inside of his temporary room. He set his bag beside the door. For someone that was living there for a year it looked barely used. No posters, no music. It was barren. "Garfield stayed here?"

She smiled. "He moved his stuff after dinner." _Not like there was much to move... _She noticed that her brother kind of refused to get comfortable. He never decorated his room, he didn't even make a friend. It's like he was afraid to let anything in. She look around the room and took in the space. "It isn't much but, it's home." She placed his other bag on the floor and looked up at him. "If you need anything...just let me know" she waved before walking across to her room. "Goodnight Conner."

As she left Conner sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Her smiling face plagued his thoughts. A part of him wanted to stop thinking of her, but the other part loved the warm presence in his mind. It calmed him, distracted him of his loss. After he got situated, he showered up and changed into a pair of black sweat pants. Laying on the bed he occasionally glanced out the window at the giant full moon. It reminded of his time overseas. _No matter where you are in the world...the moon is the same..._He felt himself drifting to sleep.

_It was almost over, it was almost time for them to return home to the States. He remembered his best friend running down the hall to him. Wally was his best friend, they were more like brothers. As he was getting ready to patrol the city Wally told him the news. He couldn't have been happier, a smile plastered on his face as he held up a letter. "My girl! Artemis she wrote me a letter, she's pregnant." he covered his mouth "I-I'm going to be a dad Conner..."_

_Conner smiled brightly "Congrats Wally, it's a good thing our tour is almost over." he patted him on the shoulder. _

"_Tomorrow and we get to go home...Can you believe Artemis was going to keep it from me and wait until I returned home."_

_Conner chuckled "I'm pretty sure you'd pass out."_

_The red head smiled. "Conner...if it's a boy...I want to name him after you" he hugged him. "I'm sure Artemis would agree...you should be his godfather." He couldn't have been happy for him. _

As his dream progressed Conner gripped his sheets, a cold sweat formed on his body. "Wally...don't go in there...don't"

"_Don't worry about it Major Kent, I'll evacuate the last building." Wally smiled as he trotted toward the building._

_Conner nodded and turned his head, his eyes widened as he had a gut wrenching feeling. "West don't go in there!" As he turned his head, there was a large explosion knocking him and his men down. "Wally!" _

"Wally!" he shook and felt a hand on his shoulders. Instantly he grabbed it hard and shot up. His blue eyes intense. He was covered in sweat as he panted heavily.

"Conner!" her soft, terrified voice broke him from his dream.

He looked down at a frightened Megan, her eyes wide with fear. He realized that he was holding on to her wrist tightly. He let go and rubbed his eyes. "I-I'm sorry." he looked at her sadly.

She rubbed her wrist and cradled it against her chest. She kept her eyes on him, partially worried, partially in pure terror. She sat up on her knees on the wood floor. "I heard you scream..." she whispered. "I got worried..." She looked into his eyes. "It was only a nightmare..."

"I wish it was" he rubbed his temples.

She slowly stood up. "Even memories can be nightmares..." she made her way toward the door. "I'll make you a pot of coffee...I doubt you're gonna want to go back to sleep."

There was something about her tone that comforted him, it was as if she understood, like she'd been through it. He followed her down stairs to the kitchen as she put the tea kettle on the stove. He took a seat on the couch and looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry about your wrist."

She looked over to him and glanced down at her wrist. "It's ok, I'll be fine" She couldn't blame him, if someone touched her after an intense _memory..._She'd react the same way. She poured the hot water into two mugs and mixed the coffee. She walked over to him on the couch and handed him the cup. She set a small tray of cookies on the table. She curled up on the couch, tucking her bare legs underneath her long sweater. "So what do you want to talk about?" she sipped on the coffee.

He took a drink and looked over at her. "You should go back to bed, I'm ok."

She shook her head. "If I leave you...you'll fall asleep and you might have a nightmare again." she smiled softly and looked at him. "So, like I said. What would you like to talk about?"

He shrugged. "Anything..." he looked over at her. She was only wearing a large sweater and a pair of boy cut shorts. "Aren't you cold?" the farm was known to be pretty hot during the day but their nights went well into the 50's.

She shook her head and giggled. "Aren't you?" a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

He looked down to his bare chest and shook his head. "No." He noticed the small blush, his lip tugged into a smile. He had a tattoo on his muscular upper arm of an S-shield.

"What's that mean?" Her soft finger traced the symbol on his arm. She only intended on gesturing to it, but she was compelled to touch it. She looked up at him through her long lashes.

Her touch set a shiver through his body. Normally, he wouldn't take kindly to someone touching him, especially in such an intimate manner, but it was ok when she did. When she pulled her finger away, his skin longed for her touch again. The way her small face shined under the dim lighting of the barn, how she looked up at him with her brilliant golden eyes, it was almost too much for him. The way she looked left his mind blank, he had to look down at his arm to remember what was there to begin with. "Oh, it was the typical turn 18 get a tattoo and rebel against my parents thing." He looked down at it "I just picked the coolest looking symbol" he furrowed his brows remembering the day he got it. He was living with his parents in Metropolis at the time. He would often bounce back between parents and his grandparents. "It means hope."

"Hope..." she smiled and set her coffee on the table in front of them, beside his. "I always wanted a tattoo, but it just never happened" she giggled and hugged her knees.

"Why not? Strict parents?" he leaned back on to the couch, getting a bit more comfortable.

She flinched, but shook her head. Strict was never a word she would have used to describe her parents. Her mother had her stern moments, but she was an artist, she was a free spirit. _Too free.._. Even her father was laid back. "No...my mom had a tattoo" she smiled sadly remembering the rose thorn tattoo she had that wrapped around her ankle. "I just couldn't make up my mind on what I wanted. Too fickle to commit to a design"

_Had...?_ He couldn't help but to pay attention to the tense she chose to use. "I understand that. My parents weren't happy when I got this one. It was so impulsive, I kind of wished I didn't get it." he laughed "When I came home and showed it off, my father thought it'd be funny to go ahead and get a matching tattoo."

"Really?" she laughed softly. "You and your dad have matching tattoos? Does Johnathon have one too?"

He shook his head, his smiled wide. This was the happiest that she'd ever seen him. "My dad defeated the purpose of it, I got that tattoo to piss them off."

"Like father like son." She giggled and subconsciously leaned her head on his shoulder as she fiddled with them hem of her sweater. She felt him stiffen under her head as she looked up at him. _When did I..._ "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" as she pulled her head away she felt a pair of lips subtly peck hers. Her eyes widened as she stared up at him. It only took a half a second for her to cup his face and press her lips against his. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Even for a moment he allowed his mind to lose itself in her. Her full lips were warm under his. Her fingers moved to tangle themselves in his raven hair. "Mmm..." she moaned against his mouth. "Conner..." she breathed against his lip.

He gently lifted her in his arms, bringing her on his lap. His hands cupping and squeezing her hips as she continued to kiss him. He forgot the last time he kissed someone, the last time his entire body tingled just from a single touch. He looked up at her, a small smile forming on his lips. "I'm sorry." he panted. But he wasn't sorry, he didn't regret anything. He loved every moment of this.

"For not kissing me sooner? I forgive you" she smiled and pulled his lips back to hers. Her body began to heat up against his.

He chuckled and smiled between the kisses. His hand move up her hip, lifting the material of her sweater with it. He could feel how warm her skin was. "Megan.." he groaned her name and smiled. He took her bottom lip into his mouth as he tugged, savoring her sweet taste.

She panted softly as she pulled away from the kiss. She sprinkled small kisses against his lips, and the side of his mouth, she laughed softly finding it hard that she couldn't pull away. She placed her hand on top of his and blushed looking at him. Her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. "Conner..." she pecked his lips again. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but..." she looked down at him and smiled shyly. "My little brother's asleep just upstairs...I don't wanna do anything more than kissing."

He nodded. "Sorry...I got carried away." he moved his hand from her waist and brought her sweater back down to cover her skin. "It just...felt so easy to..."

"Lose yourself" she smiled finishing his thought. He nodded and she giggled, pressing her forehead against his. "I get it." her lips brushed against his.

"Well since you don't want to go any further tonight...do you mind umm.." he glanced down at her legs that straddled him. "You know.."

She blushed heavily "I-I'm sorry." she shrugged and crawled off, sitting beside him. She smoothed down her hair nervously. "You're really good at that you know..."

He couldn't help but smirk. She went form seductive and sexy to shy and bashful at the blink of an eye. "Good at what?"

"Kissing" she blushed and tugged on her sweater, covering her thighs.

"So are you" his eyes darkened as he looked at her. He began to lean in closer, but she placed her hand against his chest and giggled; his lips hovering over hers.

"Calm yourself" she flashed a bright smile to him and pulled away. "You wanna watch tv?" She knew that she had to find a distraction or else they were going to end up kissing again, and she was sure that next time It'd be almost impossible to stop. He nodded and she smiled and leaned against his side, she grabbed the remote and turned on the television. "Anything particular?"

He leaned back on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You chose." All of the awkwardness was gone. Any insecurity, any nervousness, all of it just seemed like a fleeting memory.

She flipped through the channels and left it on a loud action movie. _That'll keep us awake. _She looked up at him and blushed seeing that he wasn't watching the movie at all, but looking down at her. "You not a fan?"

He shook his head. "I basically lived this" he smirked down at her and pecked her lips. Something so small like stealing a kiss felt like the biggest triumphant of the night.

She blushed heavily and touched her lips softly. She didn't know how long she sat like that before she tuned out the explosions of the movie, and fell asleep. There was something so relaxing about being in his strong arms.

Conner leaned his head against hers and felt sleep settling in slowly. It wasn't until he heard the familiar sound of the roosters that he realized he fell asleep. He looked down and blinked in disbelief. _No nightmares..._ He looked down at the beautiful young woman asleep against his body. Her lips parted, as she took in small subtle breaths, her short red hair slightly ruffled from sleep. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead; he froze noticing the small purple bruise forming on her wrist from where he grabbed her. "Megan..." he whispered and his fingers caressed the bruise. He shifted off the couch and scooped her in his arms. She was surprisingly light, she almost weighed nothing. He carried her up the stairs and down the hallway.

Gar stepped out of the bathroom, he changed into his clothes for school and stared wide eyed at Conner. "Sis, what happened-"

"Shhh.." Conner whispered before going into her room and setting her on the queen sized bed. He pulled the duvet covers up to her shoulders and walked back in the hall.

"Is Sis ok? I thought she just got up early to work on the farm." his green eyes concerned.

Conner nodded. "She's fine. She stayed up and fell asleep watching TV with me, that's all. Does she have work today?"

Gar eyed him skeptically "Yeah but not until late. I think she's working the graveyard shift tonight." he crossed his arms over his shoulder. "Um...I guess I'll get going to school."

"I can drive you. Just gimmie a sec to get dressed."

"Thanks" he mumbled. "I'm gonna wait downstairs." He watched as Conner went into his room and he made his way downstairs and grabbed some toast and juice. It wasn't too long before Conner joined him and they were in the car for a short silent ride to the school.

"How's your arm?" Conner glanced over at Gar's arm, that was covered by a hoodie.

He looked up at him and sighed. "How'd you know?"

"I noticed it yesterday." his eyes shifted as he drove the street. "You should really have that looked at." he sighed. "If you don't want Megan to know about it just come to me. I know that you don't want to worry your sister."

"Thanks..." his eyes shifted down. As the truck pulled in front of the school he opened the door and hoped out.

When Conner returned home, he saw his grandfather working on the farm. He parked his truck and hopped out. "Need some help?" he smiled and walked beside him.

"Yeah, help me with this" he gestured to the other wheel barrel. "Have you seen Megan? Ain't like her to sleep in like this. She feelin ok?" he pushed the wheel barrel of leaves toward the pile.

Conner nodded and followed behind them. "She's fine, we just stayed up late last night. I figured she would like to get a bit more sleep."

Johnathon stopped and looked back at him, he adjusted his hat under the sun. "Atta boy Conner, your first night back and you already swept her off her feet. You, young folk..." he tossed the leaves into the pile. "Back in my day, I had to really court your grandma. Took her out for a coke almost every day for a week before she agreed to go finally let me take her out on a real date."

"Grandpa it's not like that, Megan and...I just stayed up to talk" His eyes shifted to the ground, he was happy that he and Megan did more than just talk, but he didn't feel like now was the right time to share it with his grandfather.

He smiled at him "Well, whenever you and Megan decide to do more than just talk you send Garfield over to the house."

"Grandpa!" Conner looked away to hide the small blush forming on his cheeks. He looked up hearing his grandpa laugh. It's been a long time since he could just relax with his grandfather. It reminded him of his time at the farm when he was a kid.

To be continued...

* * *

It's been a long time since I did a SuperMartian story so here you lovelies go. I'm probably gonna update a new chapter a week. Love you guys! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Next To You

For all of you that bothered to review thank you so much, I mean it from the bottom of my heart. It seriously gives me the motivation to keep writing. I hope you like this next chapter. Reviews are welcomed.

* * *

**Next To You**

Chapter Two

Conner spent the morning helping his grandparents around the farm. Once it was high noon he made his way back to the barn. He had a small hand towel wrapped around his neck as he patted his sweat away. He smiled seeing Megan at the stove, she looked freshly showered, her hair was slightly damp and she wore a pair of jean shorts and a long sleeve plaid shirt. He couldn't help himself, he walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Look who finally woke up" he smiled.

She giggled feeling the familiar arms around her. "Hehe, you're the one who let me sleep in." She turned her head and looked up at him. "I have work I'm supposed to do around here. Johnathon and Martha are going to start thinking you're a bad influence on me."

"I am a bad influence" he grinned, his lips so painfully close, but never made contact. "I took care of everything" his breath tickled her lips. "I helped my grandparents in the farm, and I drove your brother to school."

She felt her cheeks heating up being so close to him. She already longed for his kiss, for his touch. "Thank you..." she turned around to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So...are you going to kiss me?" she whispered and eyed him.

He shook his head "No..." his voice just above a whisper. He glanced at her wrist that was covered by the sleeve of her shirt, and subtly caressed it."I'm not." _How could I hurt her like that? _His fingers caused the soft fabric to move up, a light purple bruise visible on her skin. It served as a small reminder that he was a monster. _I'm a solider...a living weapon...one not fit to love..._

She sighed "Conner...you didn't hurt me from kissing me. It looks a lot worst then it is." she looked back at him. "Kiss me...please..." she whispered. Her honey eyes begging him as her nose brushed against his.

"I promise...I'll never hurt you again." _Please..?how can I say no to that...? Damn what type of spell does she have over me...I can't say no...I don't want to say no to her..._. She smiled and nodded, moving closer, her lips slightly parted as she awaited a kiss. "I-I'm kinda sweaty, I don't wanna get your dirty." he looked away as his hands fell from her waist.

She grinned "I can shower again." she pressed her lips against his. He smiled against her lips kissing her deeper. His hand moved down to her lower back as he pulled her against his body. She moaned into the kiss.

Instantly he lifted her in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he deepened the kiss. As he lifted her, she giggled into the kiss_. God I love that sound... _His tongue roamed her mouth, savoring her taste. He smirked feeling her tongue brush against his.

Her fingers wrapped themselves in his hair as she pressed herself against him. She loved the feeling of being in his strong arms. She moaned out feeling her back hit the wall, his hands squeezed at her hips as the kiss grew in urgency.

He grunted between breaths as he tugged her bottom lip with his teeth. Looking up at her he saw how flustered he made her, how red her cheeks were from embarrassment. "Megan..." he whispered.

"Megan! Sweetheart you awake?!" Martha called out as she opened the door. Hearing his grandmother's voice he almost dropped her and pulled away from her. She caught herself and leaned against the fridge. Martha poked her head in and raised a brow, Megan panted slightly and smoothed down her shirt. Conner sat at the table and looked down. "Morning Megan, Oh Good, Conner you're here too. I was hoping that you kids would go into town and do something. I'd hate for you to sit up in the barn the entire time."

"It's fine, really." she smiled at her.

"Conner could you drive Megan into town maybe watch a movie, or go shopping."

He smiled "Sure thing Grandma." he stood up and made his way up the stairs. "I'm gonna go shower up first."

"Well then, that's settled." Martha brushed down her apron; hearing the bathroom door shut, she looked at Megan. "Sweety, is everything alright with you two? Are you getting along?"

"Martha we're getting along great." _Maybe even too great... _"It's nice having someone my own age to hang out with."

She sighed relieved. "Good, I was starting to get worried." she opened the door "Have fun" she made her way back to the house.

Megan sighed and covered her blushing cheeks. She remained that way until her tea kettle began to sound away at the boiling water that was ready to be tea. After she prepared her tea she made her way upstairs and blushed seeing Conner step out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. _Wow... _She thought to herself. His body was full and muscular. Much more defined than his T shirts led on. Although, she saw him shirtless the other night, this was different. This time he was glistening.

He hadn't noticed her initially, he continued to dry his hair with the towel around his neck and looked up feeling a pair of eyes on him. He smirked "Hey" he crossed his arms over his muscular chest and leaned on the door frame. He studied her; her eyes were wide, and her cheeks a soft pink. She was so flustered._ She's so beautiful..._

"H-Hey" she smoothed down her hair nervously as she hurried into her bedroom. Her shoulder's slumped in embarrassment. "Ugh...smooth Megan real smooth..." She took a sip of her tea to calm herself as she picked up her notebook. _How does he even get me that nervous? That was a stupid question of course I know how he gets me nervous. I don't even know what we have. Are we friends? Friends with benefits? I barley know the guy! Man this is complicated. _She began to doodle just to pass the time until Conner was dressed. She moved the pencil absently across the paper, her mind was elsewhere. When she finally looked down her eyes widened at the sketch. It looked just like her, just older with glasses. Familiar freckles, similar features. It was her mother. "No!" Instantly she tore the page out and began to rip it up as she threw it in the waste bin.

The knock at her door caused her to jump. "Megan? You ok?" he opened the door slightly and poked his head inside. "Hey..." his voice was calm as he slowly approached her. He looked at where she was staring. As he walked to the trash can she grabbed his arm.

"It was nothing" she smiled softly. "I just thought I saw a spider"

He laughed as he placed his hand on top of her head. "A spider? You live on a farm and a spider scared you?"

She giggled and shrugged "Well what can I say, I'm a city girl." she grabbed his hand "You ready to go?" she rushed him out of the room and down the hall.

He knew she was hiding something, but he didn't want to pry. "Megan wait." she stopped at the top of the staircase, and looked up at him. "Do you care where I take you?"

She blinked and thought about it for a moment "Surprise me."

He grinned, leaned down and kissed her cheek sweetly, before going down the stairs. "Good."

She blushed softly and followed behind him. She wasn't sure what this thing was that they had, but it was nice to have such a welcomed distraction in her life.

As they piled into his truck Conner drove her out to his favorite place as a teenager. He drove south, just passed the Kent farm land."So...where are we going? The town's the other direction" She'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited. Some alone time with Conner was exactly what she needed.

"I wanted to show you something." He drove his truck off the pathway down toward a clearing, it was surrounded by tall trees and led to a lake. Parking the truck, he climbed out of it. "Come on" He smiled and stretched out. He pointed up-toward the tree. "My dad and grandpa built that for me when I was a kid. I would come here when I wanted to get away from everyone." he chuckled "It was one of my favorite places to go."

She followed him out of the truck and gasped at the scenery. "It's beautiful." She looked at him "And you don't mind sharing your favorite place with me?"

"I think my secret is safe with you" he slipped his black shirt off from over his head and tossed it on the ground. He made his way toward the lake beside his tree house.

"Conner! What are you doing?" she blushed heavily.

"Going for a swim." he slipped off his jeans until he was only in a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. "You coming city girl, or are you afraid of lakes too?"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Is this just some clever way to get me to take my clothes off?"

"Heh, what do you think?" he grinned and grabbed her before playfully jumping into the lake.

"Conner!" she gasped and looked up at him with surprised eyes. "Are you out of your mind?!" she ran her hand through her hair.

He shrugged and swam around her. "Just a little."

"What if I couldn't swim?"

"I wouldn't have let you drown." he chuckled "I mean I AM a Marine. Water's kind of my specialty."

She rolled her eyes. "You think you know everything."

He splashed the water hard causing her to gasp. "Just enjoy the swim."

She smirked and swam around him "It has been a while since I got to swim like this." They enjoyed the rest of their swim for a few hours, until it began to rain. The rain fell hard, from the sky, pounding down on them. He led her out of the lake, knowing what weather like this will lead to. "Conner what are you doing? We should head back home." she called out to him watching him walk away from the truck.

He slipped his jeans on, over his wet boxers and grabbed his T shirt. "No, this storm is only gonna get worst. We should wait it out. You don't wanna get caught in the middle of a tornado." He climbed the rope ladder to the tree house; Megan shook her head before following behind him. Once he reached the door he felt around the frame for a key that was tucked away. He opened the lock and smiled before leading her inside. "Come on in."

"So instead of getting caught in a tornado, you chose to lock yourself in a tree?" She walked inside and smiled. It was a modest tree-house, but it was much larger on the inside. "Shouldn't we be on the ground? Aren't we safer in the truck?" Along the walls, there were a few stacks of old comics and a small cabinet that Conner rummaged through. She rubbed her arms before shivering. The lake was cold, and the tree-house did little to protect from the chill of the rain.

He slipped his T-shirt on over his head. "The ground dips near the lake, we might get flooded down there." Noticing her shiver, he frowned before pulling out a vacuumed pack bag. _Good old Gram._ He pulled the blankets out of the bag. "You'll catch a cold if you don't get out of those wet clothes.

She blushed heavily. "And what exactly am I supposed to wear instead?"

"Here" He handed her a black hoodie and sweat pants. She raised a brow and he smirked. "Don't worry, their clean."

She smiled, taking the clothes as he turned his back to her so that she can change. Slipping off her shorts, and shirt she changed into the tracksuit. It was far too big on her, despite being his old clothes. She rolled the pants a few times so that they sat at her hips and zipped up the hoodie to cover her chest. "Your little tree house is pretty prepared."

"You know how my grandparents are. I used to spend weekends in this thing alone, and Gram wouldn't let me go until she made sure that I had plenty of food, blankets, and clothes." He laughed "I thought she was just being overprotective, but I'm grateful for it."

She covered her hair with the hoodie and looked at him."I'm done."

Hearing her he turned around and smiled at how she looked in his clothes. "I haven't seen those since high school." There was a Smallville emblem on the corner of the hoodie. She looked so tiny in his clothes, she almost drowned in the sea of black. "Wrap yourself in this" He draped the blanket around her body.

"Mmm... that feels nice" she cuddled up in the blanket. "Join me?" She held her arms open toward him and blushed softly.

He sat against the wall of the tree-house and pulled her into his lap, bundling in the blanket with her. "Warm enough?" he looked down at her.

She smiled and leaned closer to his lips. "I could always be warmer."

He grinned before kissing her softly. His arms wrapped around her tighter as he continued to deepen the kiss."Mmmm...Warm enough now?" he smiled against her lips.

"Not even close" she whispered, and smirked up at him.

He leaned his forehead against hers and pecked the top of her nose. "Behave."

"You're one to talk, Mr. Bring a girl to a lake just to get her to strip." she smirked at him.

He shrugged. "I guess that wasn't one of my brightest ideas." He pulled her back against his chest, his arms securely around her. "Was that the first time you ever went swimming like that?"

She shook her head and smiled sadly. "No...When I was younger my parents used to have this lake house...my dad designed it...we used to go there every summer." She was thankful that her back was turned to him, and he couldn't see her eyes swell with tears. "It was my favorite part of Summer...we'd stay there for an entire month...Dad would bring Gar and I on the lake, and mom would take us swimming..."

"Do you still go there?"

"No." It was a simple cold no. She felt his arms stiffen around her and looked up. "Did you have any childhood trips?" she added.

He smiled "I guess going back home to Metropolis felt like a tradition. I'd spent ten months with my grandparents and then summer with my parents if they were in the country... they were just always so busy..." He shook off the sadness he felt and tightly held her in his arms. "Where did you live before you moved here? I mean I know you're a city girl, but which one?"

She smiled softly. "I used to live in Star City in California...actually it was more of a suburb..."

He nodded "What are you running from?"

She looked over to him, curiosity spread on her face. "What?" _Running from? How does he..._

"Everyone comes to Smallville to runaway from something...there's something about the comfort of a town that never ages. A small reminder that there are things out there that never change. You're from the city...so what are you running from?"

"Pain...and memories" she forced out, not wanting to get into the details of her past. "What about you?" she sat up "What are you running from?"

He smirked "You can't outrun your memories...they have a way of finding you...no matter how much distance is between you." He crossed his arms and laid on his back. "But me...I'm ready to fight my memories when they catch up to me...you can't run forever."

The storm continued, for what felt like ages, but despite that she couldn't help but find such peace in his arms. Moments like this made her feel like they were the only people in the world.

–

Conner and Megan returned home after the storm died down, she opened the door to the barn. She giggled talking to Conner "I was not scared, the thunder was just loud." She made her way inside and gasped seeing Gar sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket alone. Her eyes softened "Garfield... what's wrong? Are you ok?" Conner followed her inside the barn and his smile faded seeing the familiar look of anger on Gar's face. Megan approached him, but he glared.

"What's wrong? Where were you?!" His freckled cheeks were stained with tears. "Do you have any idea how scared I was? You never do that..." his hands balled up. "I-I didn't know where you were." he almost choked on his on words. "I thought you were hurt...I-I thought you were..." he glared at the ground, not being able to utter the words. Megan and Gar's relationship was closer than most siblings, in many ways they were all each other had left.

"Gar...I'm so sorry...I-" she froze as he ran to hug her tightly. As mad as he was with her, he was just happy to see that she was safe. "Garfield..." she stroked his hair softly and hugged him back. He sniffled into her shirt as she cradled him. "It's ok...I'm here now...I'm not going anywhere..." She slowly fell to her knees and hugged him tight, calming him. "I'm sorry...you're right. I should have been here..."

Conner watched from the door. He couldn't help but blame himself. I_ hurt him...just because I wanted to spend some alone time with Megan.._.. He thought to himself. He slowly made his way up the stairs, quiet enough to make sure he didn't disturb them. Once in his room he laid back on his bed, and stared at his grandparents house from the window.

He was an only child, never allowed himself to have a best friend, or a girlfriend. It wasn't until he joined the Marines that he welcomed the idea of a brotherhood. Wally was his best friend, but more like a brother. With Megan it was different, he needed to be with her. _Man, I'm falling hard..._

After Gar tired himself out, she carried him to the couch in the living room, being that she wasn't strong enough to carry him up the stairs. She leaned on the wall and looked down at her little brother. She noticed how close Conner and her had gotten. They hadn't even known each other for two days and she felt so comfortable with him. It was an unfamiliar comfort that reminded her of her teen years. The past few years she never let herself get close to anyone, other than the Kents. But when she was with Conner it made her forget about everything that's happened to her. All of the pain of her memories was wiped away with just being near him. It was a warmth that she welcomed with every fiber of her being.

–

It was late in the night when Megan began to change into her uniform. She dressed in a black skirt that hit mid thigh, a while collared shirt with a name tag over the left breast pocket, and an apron that wrapped around her waist. She ran her hand through her hair and glanced at her wrist watch. A small sigh escaped her lips. _I hate graveyard shift. _She made her way down the stairs and smiled softly seeing Conner in the kitchen making a snack. She hadn't spoken to him since they got back from their little adventure earlier. "Hi." she smiled shyly.

"Hi." He gave her a weak smile. His eyes swept over her figure. "Nice uniform."

"Thanks" She blushed softly. She tucked a hair behind her ear.

He made his way toward her, his blue eyes darkened. He so badly wanted to pull her against his body and kiss her until his lips were numb, but he held back. "Do you need a ride to work?"

She nodded "If you don't mind."

"Come on." He led her to the car and drove into town toward the diner.

"I'll be done at 6am, I can take the bus home after that." She looked her purse to make sure that she had everything before unlocking the door.

"Megan."

She looked over to him, as her lips parted to speak, he leaned over and kissed her lips lovingly. She gently returned the kiss, softly cupping his cheek but pulled away all too quickly. "Goodnight." She waved before hopping out of the truck. He watch as she walked inside the diner. There weren't many cars in the parking lot; then again Smallville never got too busy. Aside from the occasional trucker that would drive through, Smallville was a town of locals.

After a few minutes he walked inside and sat at the counter. "I'll have a coffee."

Megan turned around hearing the voice and smiled at him, before walking behind the counter and grabbing the coffee. "Conner, what are you still doing here?" She poured the coffee in the cup.

"Keeping you company." He glanced around the diner. There were two customers sitting at a booth, another waitress tend to them. In the kitchen was the cook. "I didn't wanna leave you here."

She giggled "Conner, I'm fine. I've worked harder jobs." She cleaned the counter with a rag.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he sat up, intrigued to learn more about her.

"Waitressing at night clubs are the worst." she sighed "Same shifts, twice the work, and a hundred times the hassle." She shuddered remembering all the cat calls that she dealt with each night, or the harassment from customers. "Money was good though." On a good night she made hundred dollars on tips easily. It was before Gar and her had a home to call their leaned on the counter "What was the worst job you had?"

He sipped his coffee and stroked his chin. "Hmmm...I dunno, I worked a lot of odd jobs before I joined the Marines." He set down his coffee. "You know what, the worst was when I went to Metropolis for the summer, I got a job at the newspaper company my parents worked at. It was just a part time assistant job. I figured at least that way I could spend some time with my parents...I was 16 and when I got there my dad told me that he and mom got assigned to report on something in Gotham and they were going to be gone for two months...I spent the entire time working on copy machines and being a gofer for the other reports and was forced to listen to them all rave about how amazing my parents were..." His eyes narrowed a bit.

"Conner..." she whispered his name softly as she placed her hand on top of his.

"Their not bad people you know..." His father was the kindest, sweetest person, he was such a boy scout. "Dad was the type that would help a little old lady cross the street...and Mom...after you get past the intimidation of the power suit she...she could see the good in everyone..." He looked up at her. She saw something in his eyes, a small glimmer of hope. "They..they just didn't know how to be parents..." He shrugged. "I guess it's not for everyone..."

She felt her eyes glaze over. As much as she hated her mother, she appreciated how much time they spent as a family. She could tell that Conner would trade anything for that, which is why he chose to stay with Martha and Johnathon.

"They're not like Gram and Grandpa...My grandparents have enough love to give to everyone, from their son...to me...and even to you and Gar..."

"Conner maybe you should-"

"Megan! Check for table 3!" Her manager called out to her.

She gave him a small smile. "I'll be right back." She was so distracted by being with Conner, she almost forgot that she was at work. As she made her way to the register to print out a bill, another one of the waitresses hurried to her side.

"Megan" she whispered happily. She was around the same age, but had short black hair and bright blue eyes. She laughed and looked over toward Conner.

She looked over her shoulder as she worked on the bill. "Hey Wendy, what's up?"

"That guy over their, is he your boyfriend?" she subtly gestured toward Conner. "He's really cute."

Megan's honey eyes perked up as she looked toward Conner. _Boyfriend? No, he isn't my boyfriend...technically...I mean he's a boy...and he's my friend. I can't say that we're just friends that make out with each other...ugh...I can tell her that we live together, that's not a lie...but then again...that makes us sound like.._. She shook her head. "N-No Wendy, he's not my boyfriend."

Wendy's smile brightened. "Oh, do you know if he's single?"

She sighed and tore the receipt from the cash register. "I don't know Wendy, why don't you ask him?" her voice short and clipped. _There! It's his choice to accept or reject her. Maybe I'll know where we stand.._. She made her way toward the table and handed the bill to the couple sitting there. Wendy shrugged and made her way toward Conner. Megan couldn't help but watch. _Dammit, I wish I could read lips... _Their small talk continued for a while. Megan continued cleaning the already clean tables as she watched them. Wendy grabbed her purse from under the counter and dug for a small card. She placed it in his hand before heading to the kitchen. He seemed comfortable with her, he smiled and seemed relaxed. _I guess he took her number..._Their little talk took about twenty minutes.

She watched as her coworker walked away from him into the kitchen. For some reason their was a pang in her heart. She didn't want to go back toward him, so she busied herself with cleaning the already clean floors.

Conner expected her to return after the only other customers left, but instead she kept her distance from him and began to change out the salt shakers. He could tell that something was wrong, she wouldn't even make eye contact with him. He set down his empty coffee cup and walked toward her. "Megan."

She peaked up at him from behind her ginger fringes. "Conner, I'm busy I have to-"

"Talk to me...please." He took the salt shaker from her hand and set it down on the table, then led her to sit at the both. "Come on, what's wrong?"

She sighed softly and fiddled with her fingers. "It's nothing, I have a lot of work to do."

He looked around the diner. The night manager flipped through a magazine, and Wendy was washing dishes in the kitchen, there were no other costumers aside from him. He raised a brow to her. "Well as a customer, I'm demanding attention." He took her hand into his. "So talk to me. Did I do something wrong?" His thumb gently stroked the small bruise over her wrist.

"No, you didn't do anything." she looked down. "What did Wendy ask?"

His lips tugged into a smile. "Megan" his voice was light and gentle. "She asked me out. I told her I was interested in someone else."

Slowly her eyes lifted to meet his. _Interested in someone else?_ "Oh...then...why did she give you her number?" her voice was small and scared.

His smile grew. "You jealous?" He watched as her cheeks began to blush. "Megan...I really like you."

She blushed more. "You like me?"

"Wasn't that obvious?" He smiled shyly.

"Not exactly." she smiled softly. Tucking a hair behind her ear she looked away. "I just thought you were being flirty."

He chuckled. "I only flirt with people I like." he grinned, and leaned forward to peck her lips.

She smiled and shyly pulled away. "Well...then what did Wendy hand you?"

He fished the card out of his jacket pocket and set it on the table. "This thing?"

She gazed down at the card before her, it was a business card to a car salesmen. "Why?"

He picked the card up "Her uncle, sells used cars she thought that maybe I'd be interested in taking you to him, in case your car wasn't fixable."

"How does she know about my car?"

He shrugged shyly. "What do you think we talked about the entire time?." he looked away so that she couldn't see the small blush that formed on his cheeks. Somehow no matter what the topic, the conversation made it's way back to Megan.

"I like you too. " she forced out and looked down.

Her sudden outburst caused him to look back to her. He couldn't hide his smile. "I figured as much." He raked his hands through his hair. "I thought it was pretty obvious."

She shyly bit down on her lip. "So...if you like me...and I like you...what does that make us?"

"I think that makes you my girlfriend, technically." He smirked. "That is, if you're interested."

"Girlfriend..." she smiled and looked up at him "I like that." She held his hand gently. She couldn't hide her glee. She hadn't had a boyfriend since she was sixteen years old, the very thought was both frightening and yet welcomed. She leaned across the table and placed a kiss against his lips softly. She giggled. "I have a boyfriend."

He chuckled and pecked her lips back. His hand gently caressed her chin. "You are too adorable." He kissed her lips again. "Heh, shouldn't you be working?"

She smiled and pulled back from his lips. "I was, until you started being a bad influence on me again." She crawled out of the booth and grabbed the salt shakers. "You are so distracting."

He couldn't help but grin at her. "You're welcome." he gave her a small wink. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled watching her get back to work.

To be continued...

* * *

Thank you for bearing with me, midterms just ended and now I'm working on a few cosplays, but I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. Possible in the next week or two. Once again reviews are encouraged!


	3. Chapter 3: Chasing Dreams

Sorry it took so long, I was working out some editing kinks with this chapter, but here you go~ and if you like it please review. Reviews really motivate me to update sooner.

* * *

**Chasing Dreams**

Chapter Three

A few days had passed since the two decided that they were a couple, but they still hadn't told Martha, Johnathon, or Garfield yet. Not much had changed around the barn, other than Megan's car being fixed. However, the price to fix her car set her back quite a bit.

It was in the middle of the night and Gar was fast asleep. Megan slipped out of bed and quietly tip toed downstairs. She smiled seeing Conner waiting near the couch. This had been their ritual all week. She made his nightmares go away, he made her anxiety subside. They needed each other. She hurried over toward him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Took you long enough." he whispered against her lips.

She giggled. "It took Gar a while to fall asleep..." She didn't want to give Gar a reason to suspect anything between her and Conner. So every night they would go to sleep together, she'd wait until he fell asleep and then she'd sleep downstairs or across the hall to see Conner.

He chuckled and pecked her lips. "And..."

She looked down shyly. "And...I fell asleep..." she pouted. _It was a long day, I needed a power nap. _She justified to herself.

"You are too adorable." He leaned down and kissed her deeply. He lifted her in his arms as he pressed his back against the wall.

She couldn't get over how much she loved when he picked her up. It made her feel cherished. "Mmm...Conner..." she pecked his lips, pulling away. She brushed her fingers against his jawline. "Conner..." she whimpered, feeling him move to trail more kisses down her neck.

"Nn?" he looked up at him, his bright blue eyes darkened.

"I want to tell your grandparents about us...I feel weird sneaking around." Martha and Johnathon had been so good to her. They gave her and her brother more than just lodging and food. They offered guidance, support, love. Everything that they needed; and never once did they ever talk down to her.

He frowned "You know they're pretty traditional...they might make me move back into the house."

"Why?" she pouted.

"Heh, afraid of what I'd do to you if I got you alone..." he whispered in a low, sensual voice. His nose brushed down the length of hers.

"Well, they don't have anything to worry about." she smirked. "You haven't done it yet." there was a subtle teasing to her voice. Despite her teasing, she felt comfortable with Conner. There was no award pressure, no moments of uncertainty. There was only happiness.

"You almost sound disappointed." he grinned. She eyed him from behind her fringes and bit her lip shyly. He pressed his forehead against hers. "But...if you want to tell them...then we'll tell them." He smiled softly. He didn't care if his grandparents knew about this now or later. He did plan on telling them eventually.

–

The next night at dinner, Gar sat inside of the Kent's house watching the game with Johnathon; the Kansas City Chiefs were playing the Denver Bronocs. Martha began to clear the table. "Let me get those for you." Megan offered as she began to take up the plates. "And I'll do the dishes."

"Oh thank you darling, You are too sweet." She stroked her chin "I suppose I'll get started on the wash." she brushed her hands on her jeans.

"Done." Conner smiled as he walked in. "I tossed in some of Gar's shirts too and I have your clothes pinned up and drying.

"Ok what's going on? what did you two do?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Megan's shoulders slumped as she set the dishes on the sink. "Umm...well you see..."

Seeing her struggle Conner made his way to her side and took her hand into his, gently stroking fingers with his thumb. "Gram...There's something we'd like to tell you...Just...don't overreact."

"Oh my heavens..." She covered her mouth. "Johnathon!" she yelled out.

"In a minute Martha, 30 seconds left in the game!"

"Johnathon Kent you get in here this instant or so help me God I will-"

"What's going on?" he hurried to the kitchen "This better be important." He raised a brow seeing Conner and Megan holding hands.

"Conner has something he needs to tell us." she looked as if she was on the brink of tears.

Glancing over to his grandson he sighed. "Well, out with it son."

"Megan and I are dating." _For a woman that's been trying to set me up this whole time she seems pretty apprehensive about this..._

"Conner honey, your grandfather and I love you and we're not going to judge you on a decision that you and Megan made...so you can tell us." She pressed on.

"Gram, what are you talking about? That's it. Megan and I are dating, that's all."

Martha sighed relieved and placed her hand on her chest. "My goodness! Conner Kent I thought that you and Megan were having a- Oh heavens never mind."

"Gram!" He stared in disbelief at her. _How in the world did she think that?_

Megan's eyes widened as she blushed heavily. "N-No Martha not at all. Nothing like that. We just wanted you two to know about us."

Johnathon adjusted his hat. "And that couldn't have waited thirty seconds?" he shook his head and made his way back to the living room. "I can't believe you guys, I mean was it really a secret?" he mumbled grumpily.

Gar stood in the door way and stared at the two. "Garfield..." Megan's voice was careful as she approached him. She knealed down beside him and placed her hands on his shoulders "Do you want to talk about this?"

"A little..." he mumbled. Martha took the hint and gave them some privacy in the kitchen. "So you and Conner are dating now?"

"Yeah..."

"Does this mean you two are going to move out and leave me here?"

"No, we're not moving out." She shook her head. "Gar, I'm never going to leave you. We're a family." She looked him in his eyes. "No matter what. We will always be a family, and families will stay together."

He nodded "Ok...I'm sorry...I have one more question though..."

Conner placed his hand on Megan's shoulder for support. "What is it Gar?"

"Since you two are together now. Can I move back into my old room and Conner can stay with you and your room?"

"What- Gar No you don't have to do that." her eyes softened.

"It's better than you and Conner sleeping on the couch right? At least you can both fit in bed right?"

_He knows about that..? _"W-We will talk about this later." she stood up and, looked away flustered. "Go watch the rest of the game with Johnathon."

"But the games over." he stared up at her.

"Then go do homework."

"I did it already."

She sighed and ran her hand through her ginger locks. "Then go study." she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.

"Alright." His shoulders slumped as he walked away.

She looked up to Conner, standing by her side and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You ok?" She buried her face in his muscular chest. Instinctually he wrapped his arms around her and began to sway. Everything he did with her felt so easy. He spent so long being so closed off, and apprehensive it was strange to follow his heart.

"Why did that seem difficult?" she pouted and peaked up at him.

"Because my grandmother is an adorable and strange woman." he laughed and just held her feeling her relax in his arms.

Martha poke her head in and smiled seeing the two. _Oh Conner...there it is...there's that carefree little boy that I miss..._He was a child that only seemed happy when he had someone to care for.

–

It was the morning after and Megan pecked Conner's cheek. "I got called into work, Wendy's sick, can you go pick up Gar from school?" She wrapped her apron around her waist and looked a bit frantic as she searched for her car keys.

He could tell that she would get panicked when things didn't go according to plan, that and she'd continue to ramble. He opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't get a word in. He actually found the quality quite adorable.

"I mean I'm sorry to ask, and technically I could get Gar before I go to work but then I'd have to bring him to the diner because I'd be late and he'd always get so board at the diner. Oh! maybe you could get him from there when you have the time so that-" her eyes widened as he kissed her softly. Initially, she was surprised by the kiss but she responded and noticeably relaxed. She blinked up at him as he pulled away.

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "Megan I can pick him up, it's no problem." he shook his head. "You panic too much." he placed his hand on the curve of her back and tugged at her apron, untying it.

"C-Conner..." she whispered. She felt her body shiver ever so slightly.

"I'm just re-tying it." he smiled. "You put it on inside out." He flipped the fabric over and tied it around her waist again. "There. Perfect."

She relaxed and smiled at him. "I'll see you later tonight." she pecked his lips. "You guys are on your own about dinner, ok?"

"We'll manege." he waved her off as she got into her car and drove away.

Conner left early and parked his car on campus. Being at school reminded him of his childhood, angst filled teen years. He shuddered at the memories and smiled to himself. He watched as the students flooded out of the school, some made their way to the bus, others began to walk home. Gar stood out and in the groud because of his hair. Seeing Conner he smiled and walked over to him. He noticed the look that the a passing boy gave Gar, as the kid walked into the gym. He sighed and knealed beside him. "He's the one who's been bullying you isn't he?"

Gar's green eyes widened. "N-No. I'm not being bullied. I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged on his backpack and brushed past him.

"Gar, wait up" Conner hurried behind him. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to be so blunt." He placed a hand on his shoulder as he caught up to him. "Look...I'm not going to tell Megan...but I don't want you to keep getting bullied."

"So what do you want me to do? Fight him back?" his eyes widened as a smile came across his face. "Are you going to teach me how to fight."

"Heh, No Gar."

"Then are you going to beat him up?" he raised a brow "Because I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

He chuckled softly. "Gar, I'm not going to beat him up. You need to fight your own battles. I just think you should take him on an equal playing field."

"Equal playing field? He's not the playing fair type."

Conner smirked "Does he play on a sports team?"

"Soccer." he rolled his eyes.

"You any good at soccer?"

He shrugged and looked down. "I used to play...when I was a kid...but it's been a while. "

"Then go out for soccer."

"It's in the middle of the year. It's a bit late don't you think?"

"I'll worry about that."

"Megan will never go for it..." his eyes shifted down. He knew his sister, she always told him to never attract unnecessary attention to himself. Which would include going out for a team.

"I'll worry about that too." he gave him a reassuring smile and patted him on the back. "Gar, if you can take him on neutral territory then it'll be ok. I promise."

"Alright...can't be any worse than him beating me up everyday..." he shurgged.

"Come on, let's go talk to Coach Jordan. No reason upsetting Megan over nothing." He placed his hand on his shoulder and guided him back toward the school. There was a team of students on the field kicking the ball between each other.

A tall man in his late thirties, wearing a brown leather jacket blew his whistle as he saw Conner approaching. "Warm up guys!" he smiled and walked over to him. "Conner Kent, good to see you." He shook his hand. "I heard you were back in town."

"Hey Coach Jordan." He looked down at Gar who gave him a puzzled look. "Coach Jordan was an assistant coach when I was in high school."

"Ah, ok." Gar nodded.

"Well what can I do ya for Kent?"

"I was hoping I can get you to let Gar try out for the team."

He raised a brow and looked at the boy. "Normally, I'd have to decline, but we're short on members and our midfielder injured his foot a few games ago." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Alright, Morse you go change in to your gym clothes and we'll do a mini tryout."

Gar smiled "Yes coach." He trotted into the gym room with his backpack.

"There's sparer gear in the cart" he called out to him. Leaning on the fence around the field he smirked looking at Conner. "How do you know Morse anyways?"

"I'm dating his sister, and they live with my grandparents." He laughed and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Ah, Megan. Charming, sweet girl." He smiled to himself. _ She actually reminds me of my little Aya._

"Yeah..." he smiled fondly. "Megan's amazing."

After a few minutes Gar came out and jogged on to the field. "Alright boys, we're gonna do a little try out for Morse over here." He looked over his roster. "Reyes, Allen, Longshadow, Hawkins. You are all with Morse. The rest of you are with Dorado."

Conner notice the glare in Gar's eyes and figured that Dorado was the one bullying him. Eduardo Dorado wasn't the captain of the team, but he was the star. Ty Longshadow led the team but it was almost no use giving orders to Ed. He was noticeably taller than Garfield, had dark olive skin, and messy black hair. There was an anger in his dark brown eyes; an intensity that concentrated on Gar.

During the beginning of the game, Dorado easily stole the ball. It was obvious that Gar hadn't played in awhile, but once he got used to it he began handling the ball much better. He trusted his teammates and was in sync with them. Ed hogged the ball at every opportunity, Gar passed it. He became very aware of his teammates position to himself and was a much more passive player.

Coach Jordan made notes on his clipboard and smiled seeing the newcomer give one of his best a run for his money. He glanced over at Conner, who was clapping and smiling; cheering proudly. In the game he noted Gar's agility, and quick thinking. He was fast on his feet, and took a passive leadership position with his team even though the team captain was on his team. Gar approached the team carefully, he knew they had no reason to believe in him or trust him. He needed to gain their trust on their terms; which he did successfully. _I put him on the harder team...Reyes and Allen don't play well with others...those two are fire crackers... Too unpredictable... _It was difficult for players that have been with them for a year to understand them. Hal blew his whistle stopping the game in a tie. "I've seen enough. Alright huttle up boys." As his team gathered around him he smiled. "Boys, congratulate you're new teammate." He smiled. "Welcome to the team Morse." He patted him on the back and walked away. "Shower up boys, see you on Monday."

Going over to Conner he handed him some paperwork. "He needs to get a physical, and this needs to be signed by a doctor, and he also needs to get this permission slipped signed by his sister." He gave him a kind smile. "Other than that it's all set." He looked over to Gar getting to know his teammates walking inside the gym. "You know Conner, you looked like a proud parent." he laughed as he made his way to his office.

He looked up at him and blinked, caught off guard by his words. _A parent? Me?_ In a way he was aware that he took Gar in like a little brother, but not as a parent. Conner watched and smiled brightly seeing some of Gar's new teammates pat him on the shoulder. However, Ed Dorado seemed all but eager for his new teammate. This was the first time he'd seen him smile like that. After a few minutes Gar reemerged from thee gym; his bag slung of his shoulder.

"Mi hermano, those were some seriously crazy plays you were running. Like, what were those moves? You leaped over Ed to get the ball." He wore a jersey with Reyes on the back.

One of the boys laughed beside them. "Yeah seriously you were like a beast on the field" said the brunette, between snacking on chips.

"Me? What about you two? Bart you were totally impulsive. It was almost impossible to predict any of your moves." Gar gestures wildly. "And Jamie, it was like you were so indecisive, you actually argued with yourself." he chuckled.

"No I wasn't." He furrowed his brow. "No I wasn't" Seeing the look that his two teammates gave him he ruffled his hair and shrugged. "N-Nevermind."

"So Garfield, you wanna go to the arcade with us?" Bart asked, and after a moment of debating offered him some of his Chicken Whizzies. Which was no easy feat being that Jamie almost had to beg and plead before he got some.

Looking back at Conner, leaning on the truck he shook his head. "Umm..Not today guys. I-I really gotta get home." However, he did take some Chicken Whizzies. "Thanks."

Bart shrugged. "Suit yourself, maybe next time." He waved him off "Oh Gar, practice isn't until Monday but if you wanna run a few plays, Jamie and I hang out at the park with a few friends. You should come by."

"I might take you up on that." he smiled and hurried toward the truck "Conner, thanks for making me do that." he climbed into the truck and smiled. "Though, I don't think that any of this is going to help Ed not want to pick on me."

He smirked. "Oh no, that Ed kid is going to hate you more."

Gar's eyes widened "Conner you said that-"

"But now, you made some friends that might back you up." He smiled. "And you're teammates now so give it some time."

The drive was pretty quiet, Gar was happy. That had honestly been the best day of school since he moved to Smallville. He felt like normal. Being on a team, making friends. It felt like he had a stable home. "Hey Conner can I ask you something...ya know man to man?"

"Of course you can." He figured it was about being in the locker room, or maybe ever girl trouble. "You can ask me anything."

"Are you going to marry my sister?"

He nearly choked on his ginger ale. "Wh-what? Gar we've been dating for a week. Marriage is a bit soon don't you think?"

"You've been dating a week and you already live together."

"We are living under very special circumstances." _Technically we were living together before we were even friends._

"Are you guys having sex?"

"Ok, no more man to man questions." He looked straight ahead to hide the soft red building on his cheeks. _How can he ask that with such a straight face? Why does he even want to know? Megan and I...we haven't but...I don't even know if she really wants to. _He shook the thought from his head and focused on the road.

Once the two arrived back to the barn, they had dinner with Martha and Johnathon, and then watched some television with them. Before it got too late they went back to the barn and worked on a little surprise for Megan.

–

By 10pm Megan walked through the door and hung up her apron on the coat rack. Gar was sitting at the kitchen table reading his text book and Conner was watching TV. She looked around suspiciously and placed a cake on the counter. The Barn was spotless, everything cleaned and shined. "Hey, I brought cake." _What are they up to...? Gar's studying, and they cleaned._

"Welcome home sis." Gar smiled.

Conner got up and walked over to her, placing a kiss on her temple. "Missed you."

She beamed up at him. "You guys cleaned." she looked back at her brother. "And you're studying." she crossed her arms. "Ok what broke?" after thinking about it for a moment she put her hand up. "Never mind I want cake first." She grabbed a few dishes and set the table, then cut a few slices of cake.

Gar closed her textbook and happily ate the cake. "What's the special occasion sis?"

She shrugged. "We had extra cake." she smiled. "And chocolate's your favorite. So I decided to being it home." She sat at the table. _He's acting differently, usually he'd just go straight to his room after school...instead he's hanging out with Conner. _She took the opportunity to pry a bit."So how was school?" Conner sat beside her and helped himself to a slice.

"Hmm? Well It was good. I had a math test, I think I did ok." he took a big bike of cake. "Oh and uh...I want to join the soccer team."

She smiled. "Good, I'm glad you're having an easy time in math clas-" her smile faded as she blinked. "No, absolutely not. Soccer team? No way." Megan set down her fork "No, I'm sorry there's just no time for you to join a team."

"But Sis, all I do is stay at home all day." He sighed "Coach Jordan said I'm good. He already put me on the team." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Megan, what's the big deal? Mom and dad let me play soccer when I was-"

"Gar!" she yelled in outburst in mention of her parents. Tears gathered in her eyes, she quickly wiped the tear away and tried to regain her composure. Gar realized that he said too much and looked down. "So you went behind my back and joined the team already?" She stood up and paced. "Garfield we don't have the money for soccer equipment." Her voice was soft. _I already dropped a small fortune on getting my car fixed. _She frowned. "I'm sorry."

Conner slowly approached her. _What was that about? Why is she crying?_ "Megan I already talked to Coach Jordan, I'll cover Gar for his equipment. It'll be good for him."

"Conner I wished you talked to me before doing all of this." she crossed her arms over her chest. "Gar can you give us a moment alone?"

The freckled boy raised an eyebrow. He was sure that his parents didn't even argue like this. "Sure, I'll go see if Martha and Johnathon want some cake." he mumbled before walking out of the barn with two slices of cake.

"Megan what's the big deal..." he stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her arms lovingly. "You wanted him to make friends...You should have seen him out there...He was so...free" his eyes softened. "I know that if he were a part of a team...he'll make friends...he'll open up..." he looked down. "I wished someone pushed me more to make friends when I was his age...I spent so much time being alone..."

Megan frowned. She didn't want Gar to be alone, she wanted him to make friends so badly. She did her best to provide for him, to be the best role model and sister to him. _He's never asked me for anything...he's never made me feel bad for not being able to give him things that the other kids had..._ "Fine..." She hugged him. "I'll let him do it..." Peaking up at him from behind her bangs she pouted. "Promise me he won't get hurt." It would be too much to bare if he got hurt. Gar was the only family she had left. She wanted to protect him the best she could.

He rubbed her shoulders and pecked her forehead. "He'll be fine...trust me." She pouted staring at him. "Come on, I wanna show you something." He took her hand and led her upstairs.

"Where are we going?" she looked up at him.

He laughed. "Upstairs." As he took her down the hallway he opened the door to his room.

There were a few posters up, and it even looked a bit more homely. She recognized the things immediately. It was her brother's stuff, he unpacked his clothes and it began to look more like a home. "I don't understand...why is his stuff in here?" she looked to him. "Where are you going to stay?"

Closing the door behind them, he led her across the hall to her room. His bags sat by the closet. "I was hoping that I could stay in here with you..." He saw the apprehension in her eyes. "We don't have to do anything...we don't even have to sleep in the same bed. There's no pressure, I can stay on the floor...it's just...I can sleep when I'm with you..." he mumbled and looked down, almost embarrassed.

"Conner..." she whispered and tilted his mouth toward her as she tip toed to kiss him. "Of course you can stay with me." She smiled against his lips. Before he could kiss her again she slipped from his arms and walked over to his bags. "I'll help you unpack."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. "Not a chance." she playfully kicked her legs out as he spun her. He grinned against her ear. "You just want to snoop."

She giggled. "I'm not snooping, I'm helping." with her kicking her legs he lost balance and fell back on to the bed. She rolled over and blushed heavily seeing him beside her. He chuckled softly; his hands on her hips, slowly inching higher. Her lips parted slightly as she moved her hand to his cheek.

As he leaned in there was a knock at the door and the couple sat up hastily. "Wow you two don't waste anytime do you?" Gar leaned on the frame as he opened the door.

"G-Gar!" Megan huffed and stood up. _What's the point in knocking if he was going to barge in anyway? _She tried to calm her racing heart.

"I was just wondering if you two had made up your mind..." he looked down nervously, with a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes. "I-I mean I don't mean to rush you it's just my friend's from the soccer team wanted to know if I could hang out this weekend."

Her eyes softened hearing that he had friends. _Friends? He really did make friends._ She straightened her skirt and sighed. "I will take you to the doctor for a physical, and if he says you're healthy enough to do it then I will go with you to your practice and if it's safe enough..." she ran her hand through her short locks. "Then and only then, will I agree fully."

His green eyes lit up as he ran to hug her tight. "Sis! You are so awesome!"

She smiled down at him and gently smoothed down his hair. "Yeah yeah, I know." she giggled. "Now go on." she shooed him out of the room.

"Night Sis, night Conner." he ran off to his room, a smile plastered on his face.

Megan smiled as she closed the door. _At least he's smiling about something. _Her train of thought was broken as she felt a pair of strong arms scoop her into bed. She laughed loudly as she looked up to him "Conner~" she sang and blushed heavily.

He grinned, pulling her into a ball onto his lap; His arms securely around her waist. "So why are you scared for Gar to play Soccer?" He smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I mean it's just soccer."

She relaxed in his arms and placed her hand on top of his. "Well...Gar has asthma. He hasn't had an attack since he was a kid but...I still worry." She looked up to him and pouted "You must think I'm being silly."

"You're just a concerned sister. I think it's sweet." A part of him was still curious about what triggered her to cry earlier, but she was in a good mood now. He didn't want to ruin their moment.

"I think you're sweet." she smiled shyly. "You're the one who talked to his coach...talked him into trying out...got him all hyped up to do this..." she absently traced a circular shape on his wrist with her finger tip. "You didn't have to do that."

A small shiver ran through his body. He was still amazed that she could cause such a reaction just from a touch. A simple innocent touch. "I know...I wanted to." he mumbled and buried his face in her hair.

She relaxed in his arms and looked up to him. The look he gave her caught her off guard. He never stared at her like that before. "Conner..." she whispered.

He leaned closer to her, his hand caressing her freckled cheek. At this moment he was sure. He was falling in love with her, he just wasn't ready to tell her yet. A part of him was terrified to love someone, but the other welcomed the thought. _I want her...I-I need her...but does she want this...? Why would she? She barely knows me... _Instead of kissing her he placed his forehead against hers and gazed down at her. "You had a long day...I'm sure you're tired."

She frowned. _Why didn't he kiss me? _She furrowed her brows _Then why did he look at me like that...?_ She crawled out of his lap and pouted. "Yeah...I guess so..I'll just go and take a quick shower." she ruffled her short hair and smiled. "Make yourself at home. We can share the bed."

Seeing her frown he smiled to himself. _Is she really that upset? _As she turned on her heel to walk away, he gently took hold of her hand. "Megan..."

She turned to face him; her honey eyes met with his soft gaze. "Yes...?" a small pout remained on her lips.

He bit his lip as he stood up and looked down at her. He couldn't find the words. He could barely focus seeing how breath taking she looked at the moment. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, mustering all of the love that he could.

She smiled against his lips and held on to his cheeks. "Nnnn...Conner..." she whispered as he pulled back slowly, gently biting and tugging on her lower lip. Her cheeks flushed in a soft pink blush. Before he could walk away she gripped his t shirt shyly. "I...I want..." she looked away and buried her face in his chest. _Why can't I just tell him...? I should just say it! _Her shoulder's slumped. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Don't go..." he whispered into her hair. He could tell that she wanted him just as much as he wanted-needed her. For once in his life he was going to follow his heart. "I want you too..."

Her eyes widened and met with his. She wasn't going to let fear dictate her anymore. She was going to allow herself to let go, and give into him. She followed him to the bed.

To be continued...

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Please review and hopefully I'll have a new chapter up soon. Also, Coach Jordan is Hal Jordan, and "Aya" was referring to Aya from Green Lantern: The Animated Series.


End file.
